


Donut Dates

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Relationship, donut dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: So this is a mix of @lordsantiagoaz prompt for Lena and Kara having "donut dates" until Lena just takes a chance. and @spikkels8 prompt for ‘fluffy but smutty’! Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely art piece - https://lordsantiagoaz.tumblr.com/post/158248106956/supercorp-donuts-deep-fried-goodness-with-a

She's beginning to think that donuts are a euphemism for something.

Or rather, she hopes that donuts are euphemism for something. 

Because this is the second time this week that Kara has shown up at her office with a tell-tale white pastry bag. 

Maybe she’s mistaken, and Kara just really enjoys eating donuts. 

But really, how often can she come over under the guise of bringing Lena a pick me up after a trying day?

Granted, Lena has been having a lot of rather trying days lately. What, with her mother finally getting recaptured and her trial starting up and all. Lena is once again in the spotlight - although not as harshly as before, not since Supergirl had come out in full support. 

It's nice, having a friend like Kara. 

Which is part of the reason why she didn’t question the doughnuts. 

They have a delicate balance going.

She pretends that she doesn’t know Kara moonlights as National City’s favorite super hero, and neither of them mention the too often to be casual lunch dates, or the too long to be friendly hugs, or the lingering glances that leave her wanting to know what the lip that Kara has captured between her teeth tastes like. 

She wasn’t lying when she said that Kara was her only friend in National City, and it’s still true; even after all these months. There isn’t a lot of time for a busy CEO to go out and socialize - at least not when she spends every spare moment with Kara. 

Which is exactly why she can't ruin this. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice whispers softly beside her.

“Hmm?” she glances up from the coffee table in front of her to meet Kara’s blue eyes.

“You look like you’re off on another planet, you okay?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was just thinking.” She tries to distract herself by picking at the pastry in her hands.

“Must be some deep thoughts, wanna talk about it?” Kara bites into her own donut, yellow frosting smearing across her cheek.

Their eyes lock for a long moment, and Lena longs to reach up and wipe the frosting from Kara’s face but she resists, leaning instead to place her donut on a napkin on the coffee table. 

Just because she doesn’t tell Kara the whole truth doesn’t mean she cant confide in her - she is Lena’s best friend after all. 

“Have you ever just wondered how someone really feels about you? I mean, you know what they tell you about how they feel, but don’t you sometimes wish that you could see in their heart?”

“Everyday.” Kara answers without hesitation, and Lena almost startles at the quickness of it. “I mean I know how much emotion I hide on a daily basis, I can only imagine that everyone else has some of that too. Just because someone seems one way on the outside doesn’t mean that they feel that way on the inside.”

“What kind of emotions do you hide?”

Kara thinks about it for a moment before responding, and that’s how Lena knows she’s about to get an honest answer.

“I have a lot of anger.” She eventually says. “I know a lot of people see me as ‘Sunny Danvers’ but I have anger issues. Some of it gets worked out through what I like to call ‘punching therapy’, but sometimes if I have a bad day it still shines through.”

“Sometimes I break things on accident.” Kara adds quietly and she sounds so ashamed that Lena can’t stop herself from reaching out and placing a gentle hand on the other woman’s knee. 

“It’s okay to be angry.”

“I know, I know ‘Anger is a valid emotion.’ you sound like James. But angry isn’t how people expect to see me, it isn’t how they want to see me. Tehy want me to be all sunshine and rainbows and pastel sweaters.”

“For the record, you can be angry with me.” Lena offers with a soft smile.

“I don’t think I could ever be angry with you.” Kara’s voice is barely a whisper, but there’s something _more_ in it, something Lena can’t quite place. 

Lena laughs gently.

“Maybe not at me , but if you ever feel angry and you want to talk about it, I’m here. I also know an excellent kickboxing instructor if you prefer to get your anger out in other ways.”

“Thank you.” Kara’s eyes fall to the her hands, twisting in her lap and Lena’s follow. It’s silent for a long moment before either of them speak. 

“You said you wondered what other people think of you, what did you mean?”

“Well, since we’re sharing . . .” Kara nods encouragingly and Lena presses forward. “I have a lot of abandonment issues, for obvious reasons with the Luthors, but also with my birth mother. I know it’s wrong to be mad at someone for dying, but sometimes I can’t help it.”

“I’ve been mad at my parents for dying for years. It’s a hard thing to understand unless you’ve been there.”

Some of the weight lifts just slightly off her chest and she takes a deep breath to continue. 

“I’m so afraid that people will leave me that I push them away. and if I don’t push them away then I hide how much I really care so that I don’t frighten them away.”

“Well, for the record,” Kara grins as she mirrors Lena’s earlier words, “You don’t have to hide how much you care with me, you won’t scare me off.”

“Are you sure about that?” her voice is too strained to come across in the teasing way that she meant it to.

“Lena.” Kara’s hand grasps hers tightly and she looks up to meet piercing blue eyes. “You won’t scare me away, I promise.”

She mulls the words over for a long moment, before summoning up every bit of courage that she has been saving up ever since that first day Kara set foot in her office. Ever so gently, she cups Kara’s cheek, using her thumb to brush away the frosting that still lingers.

“Sometimes, when you look at me like that. . . I want to kiss you.”

She doesn’t back down, no matter how much she wants to. 

Even when Kara’s lips part and her gaze darts down to Lena’s lips.

She will see this through to the bitter end, through all the rejection.

“Why don’t you then?” Kara’s voice startles her out of her anxiety ridden inner monologue.

“What?”

Kara’s eyes dart back up to hers. 

“Why don’t you kiss me?”

She doesn’t have an answer for that, so instead she just does; surging forward until her lips are pressed against Kara’s. 

If anyone ever asks her, she will swear the world stops completely in that moment - Kara’s mouth warm and soft against hers as her heart pounds frantically in her chest. . Kara’s hand comes up to grip her wrist, smoothing along the pulse there. 

Her tongue dances along the seam of Kara’s lips, smugly noting that it tastes just as good as she thought it would. Kara’s other hand tangles desperately in her hair and she’s thankful she wore it down instead of in her usual bun. She frames Kara’s face between her palms as she slips her tongue into Kara’s mouth, soft at first but quickly turning needy and desperate as she feels all of the pent up feelings of the last few months bubble out. 

Kissing Kara is like dancing with a new partner that seems to anticipate her every move and match it perfectly. Step for step, twist for twist, turn for turn in perfect rhythm and time. Kara’s weight presses her back into the arm of the couch and she moans at the feel of it. She’s lost in the heady haze of Kara’s perfume, breathless as she falls deeper into the kiss.

It’s happening, it’s actually happening some part of her screams with joy. She’s kissing Kara and Kara is kissing her back and -

Kara shifts up and away and she’s falling just as fast as she flew up; because maybe Kara regrets this or maybe this isn’t what she meant or maybe she doesn’t like Lena _like that_. A hundred different scenarios fill her mind as Kara meet her gaze.

“Lena.” It’s reverent, almost like a prayer and she wants to cry at the softness of it.

Her lipstick is smudged along Kara’s lips, and the glasses that usually sit perkily on the bridge of Kara’s nose are tilted sideways. Kara looks thoroughly kissed, and Lena wants to smirk, because _she did that_ ; but Kara’s expression is uneasy and her eyes hold the look of someone about to deliver bad news. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Kara, it’s okay, no secrets remember? If you don’t want this -“

“No!” 

The desperation in Kara’s voice startles her. 

“I mean- I want this. I just . . . “

“You just what?” She pries gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. 

“No secrets.” Kara whispers solemnly and removes her glasses before raising her hands to her collar and slowly undoing the first few buttons.

Lena’s heart pounds, anxiety and anticipation building with the curiosity about what Kara’s about to show her until the blue of her super suit begins to peak through the undone buttons. 

She can’t help the giggle that slips past her tight throat. 

“Does this mean that I can finally stop pretending that I don’t know you’re Supergirl now?"

“Wh- what do you mean? How did you know I was Supergirl? I just showed you?”

“Ohh! Right, right, yes - you’re Supergirl, completely new information.”

Kara’s confused expression morphs into a pout.

“If Alex asks, you didn’t know until I told you. For some reason she thinks I can't keep a secret.”

She resists the urge to laugh, instead bringing her thumb up to rub at the lipstick on Kara’s chin. 

“If you kiss me again, I’ll tell her whatever you want.”

Kara grins for a second before her expression turns dark and Lena finds herself pressed backwards again, Kara settling in between her legs. 

The rhythm is there, from before; but it’s faster now - the same song at an almost frantic tempo. 

“I have wanted to do this for so long.” Kara mumbles against her lips before dropping lower - her cheek, her jaw - until she’s sucking against Lena’s pulse point.

“I don’t want to move too fast.” Kara whispers in between kisses.

“We can always move slowly later.” She knows she’s rationalizing her need to feel Kara’s body against hers, but she feels like she’s waited on this moment forever. 

“I just don’t want you to wake up in the morning and think this was a mistake.”

“The only thing I’m going to be doing in the morning is fixing you breakfast.” She promises, pleases when a wide grin spreads across Kara’s face. 

“What if I was going to make you breakfast?”

“I guess we’ll just have to cook together then.” She allows herself a smirk then, but it’s quickly covered by Kara’s lips crashing against hers. It’s still just as needy, but it’s slower now - as if Kara is trying to drink her in bit by bit. 

A hand covers her breast and she thinks if this were heaven, she’d like to stay - caught between the softness of the couch and the warmth of Kara’s body. She blinks and then realizes that her top and bra are gone, discarded somewhere across the room. The hand on her breast is replaced with Kara’s mouth and she moans, her back arching up off the couch.

She buries her fingers in Kara’s hair, nails digging into the scalp as she tugs the hero closer. 

Nimble fingers undo the latch on her pants and slip past the waistband of her panties, teasing at the skin there. Another moan and Kara’s hand slips lower, even as her mouth climbs back up to Lena’s own. 

Two fingers glide inside her, coaxing and teasing in a way that leaves her breathless and begging. The steady rhythm is maddening, and she grinds her hips down into Kara’s hand. 

“Kara.” She chokes out. 

“Hmm?”

“Please.”

She’s grateful that Kara doesn’t make her explain, because she doesn’t think she’d be able to find the words. Instead, Kara’s thumb settles over her clit, slow circular motions quickly sending her over the edge. 

She come silently, mouth open against Kara’s as she jerks against the fingers inside her. 

This is not how she imagined her night ending.

A vast improvement to be sure. 

When she finally comes down from her high, she opens her eyes to see Kara staring at her, a look of wonder on her face.

“While we’re being honest,” She says, groaning as Kara’s fingers slip out of her. “Did you have any ulterior motives for bringing me all those doughnuts?”

It’s Kara’s turn to smirk now, and she pulls it off beautifully, hovering above Lena smugly.

“Sometimes, when you get icing on your fingers you lick it off and it’s -“ Kara bends until her lips are brushing Lena’s ear. “-very attractive.”

“You know, I can do a lot of other attractive things with my fingers.” She stretches up to trail her lips down Kara’s neck. “If you fly us out to my place, I can show you.”

\- - - - - - - 

To her immense credit, Jess says nothing the next morning about the clothes she must have found strewn across Lena’s office; and by the time Lena arrives the only remaining evidence of their late night tryst is a dry cleaning receipt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
